Hunting for Love
by Simple-Minded Idiot
Summary: Neji doesn't like the idea of his friends finding his special person for him. He wants to find this person by himself. He just didn't expect to find this person while waiting for his new mentor. [NejiSasu]


This is, yet again, something for **DancingDragonBlaze** who requested for a NejiSasu in the KakaSasu which I posted for her. This is also something that's been hanging around my computer. It's quite short and it does seem rather choppy to me.

* * *

Neji truly hated the people that surrounded him most of the time. His uncle, his cousins, his friends, but most of all his best friend who went by the name Lee. Yes, the boy with extremely thick eyebrows that was currently the boyfriend of one Haruno Sakura, one of their school's smartest. It was Lee that decided to tell everyone about his _concerns_. 

Just because he hadn't been in a single relationship, nor did he show a smidgen of interest in having one or in someone, in his eighteen years of life didn't mean that there was something wrong with him. Why should they even butt in _his_, of all people, love life? There were other loveless, or lovelorn, people out there that they could pester. But nooo... they all decided to gang up on him and find potential _lovers_ for him, all the while using the reason that they wanted him to be happy and all that crap. Couldn't they see that he was already happy with the way things were now?

Today was a Saturday. That meant that they'd try to set him up with even more people than they did during the other days. Didn't they have their own lives or something? His, currently, nonexistent love life wasn't _that_ interesting to tamper with, was it? _If I'm ever going to fall in love, I'll be the one finding, not them_, he thought. Though him falling in love without any intervening seemed highly unlikely.

He walked out of his apartment and into the elevator. He had appointment with some guy named Hatake Kakashi who was a friend of his uncle's. The man was the professor for a course Neji wanted to major in. Or one of the courses he was interested to major in to be more exact. Not to mention he also belonged to the university wherein Neji wanted to be in once he graduated out of high school. Neji was to take some pointers from the highly acclaimed Psychology professor. Not that he needed to. He was quite smart and already knew a lot about that course. It was his uncle that set up the whole meeting, saying something about _you could learn something new that you might never learn in books_. As if.

Hopefully he wouldn't meet any of his friends on the way. Not that he really did hate his friends because of what they were doing, as implied above... it was just that... they tended to be very distracting. They would make him late for his meeting. He was punctual and he intended to keep it that way. Besides, keeping someone waiting wasn't a Hyuuga trademark or a trademark of any other ancient and noble clan.

* * *

Well, his punctuality wouldn't even make a difference when it came to appointments with Hatake. At least he learned that the hard way. Thirty minutes had passed and there was still no sign of the man. But he had to keep waiting since his uncle had told them that that man would show up. Oh, Neji knew that he should've payed attention to every word as if his life depended on it. Hiashi had said, 'That man will show up... _eventually_.' Damn his ignorance! 

And _why_ of all places was a popular café their meeting place?! Neji loathed crowds. One where females were predominant to be exact. This was because they tended to look at him in ways he didn't like. They also had the nerve to come up to him and talk to him as if they actually knew him or as if they were long time friends or something. The only things that mattered to them were his looks and how expensive-looking his clothes were.

It was on the fortieth minute of his waiting when the small bells attached on the upper part of the door chimed, announcing the arrival of a new customer. Soon enough, Neji saw someone standing at his side. He, of course, glared at his cup, thinking that it was another girl. Or possibly even another boy who was interested.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I'm here to accompany you in waiting for Kakashi since he's obviously late once again," the person standing beside him said.

Well, it sure was a boy and he didn't sound interested. Neji merely nodded. Now he was wondering why the name sounded very familiar. So familiar that he felt ashamed since he didn't remember where he heard it from or saw it before. And then a second or so later, his _companion_ was sitting across of him and raising his hand in an ordering gesture.

* * *

Sasuke, Neji later learned when he finally looked up his tea, had a pale face. A pretty and delicate one at that. But Neji had learned not to judge people by their appearance. Sasuke's voice was deep and rich, icy and proud to the ears. Aristocratic features. He was not one to be messed around with. He also didn't seem to like dark colors that much... A dark blue long-sleeved shirt, black baggy pants, black sneakers, and a dark-colored coat. 

"How are you related to Hatake-san?" Neji asked.

This time, he had payed full attention. There was no suffix added to _Kakashi_. That either meant that they were close relatives, close friends, or... lovers. But that would be a case of pedophilia on Kakashi. Sasuke sure looked mature, what with those eyes of his that looked as if they had seen things young ones shouldn't see, but he didn't _feel_ older than Neji. It was also rather possible that Sasuke didn't think that Kakashi was more superior than him. Didn't give a damn.

"My guardian," Sasuke said.

Oh! _Now_ Neji remembered. Of course! _Uchiha_! The Uchiha Massacre that happened nine years ago. So then that must mean that his companion for the moment was the remaining member of the clan that wasn't the one who killed the rest.

"He's always late. In fact, if he came early to this meeting, it might as well be a sign of the apocalypse," Sasuke said.

Neji almost chuckled. Almost. Sasuke was sarcastically humorous to the point that it was almost satirical. But Neji didn't laugh or chuckle in front of people he'd just met. Though this one was proving to be a challenge.

"And you know what, you should just stop trying to hold everything in. You look constipated. Laugh if you want to laugh, idiot," Sasuke said.

Instead of glaring, Neji let out a small smile. Odd. Usually he was irritated with people that remarked such things about him. Not that there _were_ a lot of people who did that.

"You shouldn't be calling your elders like that. Not to mention strangers. I bet that you don't even know my name," Neji said.

"Tch. I don't care if you're older than me or not, or if I don't know you or I do. And you're Hyuuga Neji. If I hadn't known your name or how you looked, then I wouldn't be sitting in front of you right now, wouldn't I? I would be looking for you in this place," Sasuke said.

"True, true. I wouldn't have expected anyone from around here to not know my name."

Well, it wasn't _his_ fault he was the 'genius of the Hyuuga Clan'. He played the part pretty well too if he might add. No boasting. Even Hiashi and the others from the Main Family knew that.

When Sasuke rolled his eyes, Neji's smile slightly widened.

"I should've known that you were an egotistical bastard," Sasuke said.

"Aren't you like that too?" Neji asked.

"Oh, I have perfect reasons. I'm the last Uchiha with a clear criminal record."

"As of now, that is."

"If ever that happens, you'll be the first one to know."

Neji could perfectly hear the threat behind the words. It sounded simply amusing to him. Perhaps Hatake would be late for forty-five more minutes. Maybe even more than that. Neji sure wouldn't hold it against him.

* * *

Months of seemingly hopeless wooing ensued. And Neji passed the university entrance exams with flying colors. Not to mention he continued those meetings with Kakashi who was always obviously late. Well, there was also the more-than-just-annoyed Sasuke.

* * *

Around two years and a half had passed. Neji was peacefully lying on his bed, just having woken up, when his cellphone rang. Something beside him stirred after a second or so of ringing. That was his cue to go answer his phone. And he just did that. 

"Hello, this is Hyuuga Neji speaking. Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want with me?" he asked.

Normally, Neji wasn't this rude or curt with someone. He was polite even to those that he desperately wanted to give the finger to. He didn't need to do that though. Someone was usually always there that did that for him.

"Naruto! Mornin'!" someone cheerfully exclaimed on the other side of the phone.

"Hn. Naruto. What do you want?" Neji asked.

"Grumpy aren't we, Neji-_senpai_. Just woken up, ei? I thought you woke up at four in the morning or something?"

Well, he usually woke up at that time, but this morning was different. The bundle resting beside him snuggled closer to him. He felt himself smile. Then reality hit and he remembered the person on the other line. A sophomore from his college and a friend of his, Uzumaki Naruto. Not to mention he was also Neji's next door neighbor.

"I'll ask you one more time, Naruto. _What_. Do. _You_. Want? Answer in less than five seconds or I'm going to hang up," he said.

"You know that we're neighbors and stuff, ne? I just wanna tell you how lucky you were that I was the only one besides you on our floor last night. That and I wanted to know who was _the lucky one_, cause, yanno, everyone wants a piece of whatever's under your pants and all," Naruto said.

It was then that Neji turned off his phone and placed it on his bedside table. Hopefully the blond wouldn't tell everyone he knew, which would be everyone in campus, about what he heard last night. Otherwise, his pretty raven-haired companion might be breaking up with him soon. And after all that hard work, too. Not to mention last night. Yes, last night definitely wasn't to be forgotten. Neji smiled a bit.

"Who was that?" a muffled voice asked from beside him.

Neji tightened his hold on the bundle beside him.

"No one. Go back to sleep," he whispered.

"Hn. Aren't you going to be late for your first class?" the same voice asked.

"It's alright."

"It's with Kakashi. He'll suspect something. I'm not home and you're not in his class... you weren't exactly the most unnoticeable _secret_ wooer, you know."

"Well, at least we don't have to tell anything. Maybe he'll break it to my friends too. Then they'd stop hunting for my _potential_ lovers."

A snort was heard. Neji began to chuckle.

"Namakemono," the bundle muttered before he started to fall back to sleep.

Neji was hopeless and stubborn at it.

It was around three months later when his friends finally stopped sending him on blind dates which he didn't attend anyway. And it was a month after that when his friends found out who was the reason why he never attended those blind dates. It was needless to say that they were... surprised. And here they thought that they would be the ones to find Neji the one he'd end up with.

When everyone turned to look at Neji's best friend, Lee, he merely did his 'good guy pose'.

"You have excellent taste, Neji-kun!" he cheerfully said.

"Or do you mean 'he looks good, Neji-kun'?" Naruto slyly asked.

The hunt had brought a good catch. A very good one named Uchiha Sasuke. Neji was dead sure that he wouldn't be going hunting for a long time.

_The end.  
_

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Comments will be much appreciated. Please don't hesitate to point out any mistakes. I'm sure that there are a lot in this one because it's been done a long time ago. 


End file.
